Hellboy VS Demonic Toys II
by Winged Film Company
Summary: 6 years after the events of Hellboy VS Demonic Toys, Custer Kurtz is resurrected with the Demonic Toys, and is also helping another demon, The Demon of Despair. With the evil of despair, Hellboy will face an even tougher battle against The Demons and The Demonic Toys. No more playing around.
1. chapter 1

So, I always wanted to do a sequel and I am still working on it. Either way, here is the Prologue and first chapter. The actor I desire playing The Demon of Despair is actually a professional wrestler, Finn Balor. Although, this story sets in 2014.

Disclaimer:

Hellboy belongs to Dark Horse Comics

Demonic Toys belongs to Full Moon Features

Prologue

2008

The Demon King had been killed off. He accidentally hit a pike on the way down the portal and died. Prior to this, only one other has one chance claim his place as The Demon King. He was once a servant of the king, but now he wants to succeed in gaining his chance to be king. He is The Demon of Despair. He is in the colors of orange and black and red. He wears poofy long hair with black on one side and orange on the other. He has always been considered an urban legend by human beings. But in the depths of the Hell of anyone's reality he is entirely real. He has went to earth to revive Custer Kurtz. Kurtz is up and living, but his legs need to be reattached. As for the Demonic Toys, Jack Attack and Baby Oopsie Daisy, or even nicknamed Baby Whoopsie sometimes, need stitches. Grizzly Teddy and Mr. Static do not need any repairs, aside from being put back together, and Zombietoid is going under some big repairs. He was so damaged from the electric shock that he couldn't fight in the last battle. But now, he has been repaired with new parts. Divoletto would not be used until it was necessary. Custer and the Demonic Toys have been resurrected and they would resurface to find and kill Hellboy once and for all! But, Custer and Despair have even bigger ideas. Despair would find Hellboy off guard and use drugs to make him enduce surreal imagery, featuring the Demonic Toys. In the asylum, Kurtz' legs are full sewed back on. Now, it's time for him to return to business!


	2. Chapter 1, The Return of Misfortune

Chapter 1: The Demon of Despair's demonic tactics

Back in 2008, Hellboy accidentally revealed himself to the open world and intentionally saved a hostage. He gave him self an injury during the process. He also met a new kid named Jimmy Jacobsen, the youngest brother of Kyle and Griffin, who were killed by Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and The Toys. Jimmy goes by another name, Gutty. He's kinda chunky and he likes to be shirtless. Gutty is not scared of Hellboy, unlike most people in the world. So, that's why when Gutty became 15, he was an official supporter of the B.P.R.D. Around the same time, Hellboy killed 4 living dolls, as called The Demonic Toys. Strange things just started happening the other night. Hellboy was just sleeping when The Demon of Despair came into his room and casted some kind of magic on him that would generate visuals of the toys. That's when Hellboy swore he could have seen that teddy bear and the Jack in a Box. The following night, Hellboy was called to search after a Hellhound called "The Grieving ". Similar to Sammael, except was grey and had red eyes. It was just a normal hunt from there when he ran into Kurtz. "Hello, boy! It's been a long time!" Custer said. "Didn't I already kill you?" Hellboy asked. "That's why you should've checked twice!" Custer mocked. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" Hellboy said. He pulled out his pistol and tried to shoot him, but Custer was already gone. Hellboy headed back to the B.P.R.D building. When he got home, there were some unwanted guests. "What?! I thought we killed all of you!" Hellboy exclaimed, when he saw The Demonic Toys trying to attack Johann Krauss. "Agent Hellboy, what are you doing just standing there! Shoot!" He yelled. "Sorry. Out of bullets. But you toys better get outta here!" Hellboy yelled. "Or else what?!" Baby Oopsie Daisy asked. Hellboy pounded his right hand of doom into the ground. All of the toys flew in the air. "Red, you might want these." Said Abe Sapien, handing Hellboy a new set of rounds for his pistol. "Thanks, I needed them." Hellboy said. He then shot every toy in the back, making them get off of Krauss. They all disappeared. But what Hellboy missed was Jack Attack hid behind Abe's pool. Hellboy lit a cigar. He had to take a nap. He was woken up by the sounds of Krauss screaming. "Shut up!" Hellboy yelled at Krauss. But then he saw Jack Attack. He was headed for him. He then started laughing. Hellboy pulled out his pistol but Jack Attack just extended his neck and bit Hellboy in the wrist. He was indeed bleeding. Jack Attack bit him in the neck. Liz picked Hellboy's pistol off the ground and shot Jack Attack off. Jack Attack then disappeared. But they weren't dead. Hellboy had only just experienced the begining of the return.


	3. Chapter 2, The Death of John Myers

Chapter 2: The Death of John Myers

"Red, I have to tell you something." Abe said. "We're expecting Agent Myers tonight. He's coming back from Antarctica." He continued. "WHAT?!" Hellboy yelled. "The whole point of getting him there was to get rid of him!" He continued. The toys reappeared at the asylum. "Now, my toys, I need you to commit some kind of murder near Hellboy. The toys decided to head back to the B.R.P.D building through the vent shafts. Their next victim would be John Myers, who had been expected to return to the B.P.R.D, but Hellboy was not supposed to know. According to Abe, Myers was to come back so he could help with figuring out what was going on. Myers returned and knocked on the door. Before Hellboy could even see who was at the doorstep, Baby Oopsie Daisy greeted Myers. (Daisy says the thing he told Charneski aside from what he called him, the I can walk thing) but instead of Daisy killing him, Jack Attack came out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck. Jack Attack bit him in the throat and Myers screamed in agony. The others heard him, but Jack Attack used himself as a lock for the door. He locked it shut. Out of nowhere, The Man-Demon emerged from a green light. Then, the Demon of Despair emerged as well. "Well, Aren't you going to do something?" The Man-Demon asked Despair. He put his hand on Myers' forehead and black dust emerged under Myers. A giant spear came out of the ground through him. Myers was now dead. Hellboy was able to punch the door down, with Jack Attack still intact with the handles. Hellboy found Myers dead on the ground. "Myers. MYERS!' Hellboy yelled. Myers didn't respond. "Crap." Hellboy said. "Don't worry, my poor soul. You're next!" Said a voice. It belonged to The Demon of Despair. "Who are you?!" Hellboy asked angrily. "I am your worst nightmare. You thought it was bad enough with Kurtz being back? Well, now you have to deal with me as well." Despair explained. His voice seemingly was on monotone and was echoing. "And don't worry. If you thought I was bad enough, me and Kurtz can merge together. We make something that I call The Devil, that's what you'll see when I enduce you to surreal imagery." He continued. "And your fate is near, Hellboy. Soon you will join us in Hell when we finish you off." The Man-Demon explained. "I'm part demon. I can't die in Hell!" Hellboy explained. "Yes, you can. Anyone will die in Hell." The Man-Demon explained. "Unless you use your right hand for what we want you to use it for. No, not what Rasputin wanted it for, for punishing those who we choose to be punished." He continued. "And you'll have your horns back, too. If you could help us in Hell. After all, your name is Hellboy." Said Despair. "What will you do if I don't help you?" Hellboy asked. "That's for you to find out." The Man-Demon cut in. Then, they both emerged into green light and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3, The Hellish Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Hellish Nightmare

It took a while, but Hellboy got to sleep.

When he started dreaming he was by the asylum that Custer had died in maybe. Hellboy was actually happy because he couldn't wait to kill Custer. Obviously, it was a dream, but he still wanted to. He kicked down the door to the asylum and pulled out his pistol. "Kurtz! I know you're here!" Hellboy yelled. But not a sound was heard. Hellboy got closer in as he heard the door slam by itself. "Aw, crap!" He yelled. He then heard the laughing of Jack Attack. "How many times does he die and come back?!" Hellboy thought. "I know you're here, Kurtz! Show yourself!" Hellboy yelled. A picture flashed of Custer with blank yellow eyes, jagged teeth and much longer hair over Hellboy's mind, as a jumpscare. Almost randomly, Hellboy then saw Custer eye to eye. "Get ready to die, Kurtz!" Hellboy yelled at him. "I'm ready!" Custer said. As Hellboy went in to punch Custer, he disappeared. "Where am I? I'm over here! Behind you!" Custer said as he disappeared each time that Hellboy attempted punching him. Hellboy got tired eventually. He fell down in stress. He then thought "Hey! This is a dream! This is my imagination! Anything can happen in a dream." Suddenly, the room blacked out. Hellboy looked around until he fell into a hole. 10 feet down was a purple portal, which then formed into a purple vortex. Hellboy went in and he hit what looked like Hell itself! Bodies were everywhere. He would walk across a rickety bridge over a lake of lava, to meet with Despair, as The Devil: A persona he goes by in his devil form. "Your time is near." The Devil said. "You actually think that your going to kill me? I'm fireproof for God's sake! I can't die in Hell! I'm half demon anyway!" Hellboy tried to explain. "This is where you will die." The Devil said. Hellboy then spotted a lava spill from the top of the red ceiling. "Ah, crap." Hellboy said. He was able to dodge the lava. But the worst thing that could have ever happened, well, happened. A cute little kitten, in colors of Black and White, was just walking. Just then, some kind of monster, in the color of Red, tried to jump at it. At that point, Hellboy pulls out his gun and tries to shoot this demon like thing. But he gets distracted by another thing. It's in everyone's favorite colors, Red and Black. It's got an ugly facial expression. It is no more than the Scarecrow Demon. That thing flew at Hellboy and tried to bite him. Hellboy shot at it but it didn't work. It was like a bird that wouldn't die. The last thing he could do was shoot a few bat demons, but his gun disintegrated into dust. The only thing he could use now was his fist. But the only things he could hit were the ground, the wall, the bat demons and the other demons. The lava began to flow higher. It eventually got high enough to touch him, but he was able to jump to another platform. It was still old and unstable like the other one, but it was even more dangerous. The lava began to flow, and creatures began to emerge from it. Hellhounds. Not like Sammael, though. Like an actual dog. They each jumped onto him. One tried eating Hellboy's arm off, and one tried to just kill him. Unlike Sammael, these ones actually did a ton of damage. Maybe it was because it was a nightmare, or maybe it was just because they were Hellhounds. Lava began flowing so high it touched him. But, as he was getting ready to take a lava bath, he heard his name. Who was saying it? Despair? The Hellhound? Well, Liz was. She was trying to get him up, as he was muttering out and about in his sleep. "Red, wake up!" Liz said. Hellboy rose up quick with an "Ow!" as if someone touched him. "Liz? What?" Hellboy asked. "You're dreaming, aren't you?" Liz asked. "First of all, how did you know? and two, when did you get here?" Hellboy asked. "Red, I was reading a book in here and you fell asleep, and by some coincidence, I did to." Liz explained. "You sure it wasn't just so you could be with me?" Hellboy wondered. "That was part of it. But I was reading when I fell asleep in here. I was reading about some demon." Liz explained. "Demon? Do you have any memory of the name?" Hellboy asked. "I think it was...Despair or something like that." Liz replied. "Does it say anything about him being able to turn into a devil?" Hellboy wondered. "Abe knows more about this. Ask him!" Liz replied. "I'm going to the fridge and getting a beer to forget about it." Hellboy said. "Well, at least the trip to Hell I had." He continued. He headed to the fridge for his beer and grabbed a Ruth while he was at it. But, when he was going back to bed around 6 in the morning, (he fell asleep at 5:25 am and Liz woke him at exactly 5:53 am) Liz wanted to know something. "You said you had a trip to Hell. Is that what your nightmare was about?" Liz asked. Hellboy didn't want to reply. He wanted to be the fearless man he always was and not share any details. "Red?" Liz said. "Alrighty, I'll tell you. But that doesn't mean tell everyone in the B.P.R.D, aside from Abe. He can know because I know you'll have no resistance to tell him. But if Manning was alive, would I want you telling him? Huh? Huh?" Hellboy asked. "No, but can you tell me?" Liz asked. "The most I can remember at the moment is Hellhounds tried to kill me. No, wait. That demon you were talking about? He's a shape shifter. He can turn himself into a devil somehow. He told me that I would be going soon. Maybe it is true. He'll kill me. Won't he?" Hellboy said. "It wasn't real, HB." Liz told him. "But I know I saw the demon, and he looks exactly like he does in this book." Hellboy said, holding up the lore book Liz had. "These Hellhounds are also pretty close." He added. "Remember Sammael? That kinda ugly guy? He was a Hellhound, I mean, his pals decided to jump on me and you had to save me." Hellboy joked. Liz smiled. "But, those Hellhounds, the ones that deserve the term Hellhound and look like dogs...they're the Satan's puppies." Hellboy said. "That's all I'm going to tell you." He said before he hit his pillow and faster than Liz could say "Red?" he was knocked out cold, snoring. Liz decided to sleep with Hellboy this time. Maybe Hellboy could shrug it off, but maybe a little scared, but soon enough, he'd get over it, but Liz still felt the temptation to stay in the same room.


	5. Chapter 4, Kurtz' Resurgence

Chapter 4: Kurtz' resurgence

The Toys were given a break from attack, but it's over. "Now, you toys, I want you to kill someone. Someone who we don't know. Someone just to get Hellboy's attention." Kurtz demanded. The Toys headed off to the house of the Smiths. They didn't live too far away from the B.P.R.D building. Jack Attack and Baby Oopsie Daisy went in. One teenage boy, Jack, and a teenage girl, Elisa, were in the same room, sleeping together. Jack Attack got Jack and Baby Oopsie Daisy got Elisa. No description on how they killed him is valid. Despair was called to release toxins into the household to kill everyone. Soon enough, all of the Smiths were dead. Meanwhile, Hellboy decided to make a trip to the cemetery late at night to visit Proffesor Broom. On the way there, he noticed an older Gutty Jacobsen. He was dancing, making a video to post to YouTube. But, he didn't see Mr. Static on his way to melting him. "Why does it always have to be the non-threatening ones?" Hellboy thought. He ran in to save Gutty from death. He speared (Wrestling) him. Mr. Static was still shooting. Hellboy picked up his pistol and blasted Mr. Static to smithereens. Although, he would return for one more battle. Then, it was Zombietoid who tried to give Hellboy the stab with his machete. He punched Zombietoid so far up in the air, and he disappeared in mid-air.

So, Gutty was safe and went back to shirtless dancing when Despair decided to attack Hellboy. "You will pay for the death of my king." Despair boomed. "What? The Demon King? I didn't kill him." Hellboy said. "He hit a pungee pit on the way down." Despair explained. "He is dead." He continued. "That's why I must kill you." Despair explained. "What if I strike first?" Hellboy said, as he went in to punch him. Despair disappeared. Meanwhile, back in the asylum, Kurtz had just finished his disguise. He looks like a human in the disguise. With it, he can go in public with a dirty plan. Hellboy was on his way back to the B.P.R.D building when he was greeted by a disguised Kurtz, under the name "Charlie Kurtz". The plan was Kurtz would kill Hellboy behind his back, with a bunch of people looking, but he didn't care. Hellboy saw Kurtz' eyes glow. "Hey, I know what you are. You're some kind of demon. Eyes don't just glow like that." Hellboy said. "Of course I'm some kind of demon, stupid!" Kurtz said. "You're that Custer Kurtz I hate!" Hellboy said. "Of course I am!" Kurtz said. Hellboy punched him across the street. People looked at Hellboy like he was the bad guy. "People! Didn't you see his eyes glow?!" Hellboy asked. The society didn't have any respect for Hellboy. They turned on him and Hellboy made a run for it.


	6. Chapter 5, I'm not crying

Chapter 5: I'm not crying

"Liz! You won't believe this." Abe told Liz, while he looked at an ancestry page. "The Demon we are chasing after, not only is he half serial killer, but he's related to Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Unbelievable!" Abe exclaimed. Just then, Hellboy returned home. Liz told Hellboy the news. "Red, this guy you hate is related to...well, the guy who killed your father." She told him. "Kroenen? So that's why they worked together." Hellboy said. "I have some bad news too. I think the B.P.R.D, mainly me, is screwed." Hellboy explained. "Because I just punched Kurtz so hard he went flying." He continued. "He tried to convince me he was someone else. He had a whole bunch of work done." Hellboy explained. "Because I did that, everyone is onto me. Nothing new. I save this world from the supernatural, and for what? Nothing! No one appreciates anything we try just because of me. They're all afraid of me." Hellboy said. "Red, I'm sure a lot of people appreciate our work." Abe tried to say. "Yeah, right. I wanna believe it, Abe." Hellboy replied. "It's a shame what's happened to the world. One day, the subway station likes me saving them from Sammael, and the next I save them from a monster with tentacles and they're terrified of me!" Hellboy explained. "Also, remember the good old days? You know, when Professor Broom was alive? Remember when Tom Manning was alive?" Hellboy asked. "I thought you were mad at him, Red." Abe said. "I was but you know me. I have a pretty bad temper." Hellboy explained. Just then, Krauss came in the room. "Agent Hellboy, in the time you could have chosen how to act. You didn't have to kill Manning, you could have resisted. We were at your temper a few years ago. You must learn to control it before it controls you." He said. "Except maybe I didn't wanna resist!" Hellboy yelled. "Then that could get your contract with the B.P.R.D terminated." Krauss explained. "Alright you're starting to p-" Hellboy started before he got angry enough to punch Krauss. He had just had enough. He wasn't talking anymore. He went into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. While some of the security members would attempt to mend Krauss, Liz came into the room and Abe came in for some other stuff. "So this is how much you can't stand the world?" Liz asked Hellboy. She'd noticed that he was holding his pistol, and his face resembled an expression of sadness and anger. "No, it's nothing to do with the society. It was just Krauss. He's been driving me nuts since Nuada stabbed me." Hellboy said. "Wait a minute, what do you have your pistol out for?" Liz asked. "Huh? Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" Hellboy tried to say. "You weren't thinking about shooting y -" Liz tried to say. "NO! Why would I do that?!" Hellboy asked, in a raise in voice. "OK, I guess you got me. But ain't telling you anything about that." He said, calmed down. He got up and put his pistol back where he normally put his weapons. He then stood solid to the ground in the same room. "Aren't you coming back?" Liz asked. Hellboy didn't respond. He just stood there, unmoving. Liz went forward slowly to see him. The thing she saw that was very uncommon for Hellboy was that a tear slid down his cheek. "What?" She thought. "I've never seen you cry." Liz told him. "I'm not crying." Hellboy told her. "Yes you are." She replied. "No I'm not." Hellboy replied, but when he began talking his voice began to tremble. Tears slid down his cheek. He put his right hand of doom on his face. "If you aren't, then why is your right hand over your face?" Liz wondered. Hellboy let out a saddened/angry sigh. "What's wrong?" Liz asked him. Hellboy felt angry on the inside he'd been caught, but she was very consistent. "Why can't the world just respect me?! I didn't do anything but try to help them. Ever since I met that demon life has been nothing but trouble!" Hellboy explained. "Them Demonic Toys don't help anything either! Maybe Professor Broom could help us, but he can't! He's dead! So could have Tom Manning but I killed him!" Hellboy explained, with his voice shaking and one tear sliding down his cheek. "Why did you kill him anyway?" Liz asked. "Because I didn't like him. He didn't care about anyone! If he didn't even care that I sacrificed myself for a young hostage!" Hellboy insisted. "He didn't!" He then screamed, before he cried some more. He wiped one tear with his right hand of doom. "You remember what I said about them toys? I can't even believe that this is a problem for me! All because Kurtz and I shared a fued, he's onto me!" Hellboy yelled. "Party, because he's a demon, he wants to give you a hard time." Liz said. "Yeah? Well he's succeeded!" Hellboy said. "What happens next? I have another demon on me! Except this time, he's The Demon of Despair! Good name they picked out for him, cause that's all he's given me!" He continued, as his voice began shaking and getting angrier, as another tear slid down his cheek. "HB, this isn't normal for you. You don't usually --" Liz started . "But wait, there's more!" Hellboy tried to say, jokingly, referring to Billy Mays. Liz smiled at him, and Hellboy had to find a little amusement out of what he said, as he kinda chuckled a little, but he still felt the same. "Seriously, though. There is." Hellboy insisted, still in tears. "I wish there wasn't though!" He continued, as he began to cry more. "If Kroenen hadn't killed Broom, he would have been able to help us a little bit, but no!" Hellboy said raising his voice slightly, now with tears coming down his face harder than before, and with sniffling. Hard sniffling, kind of deeply. "I want my dad back, but, yeah, I know. The dead can't come back." Hellboy said, with tears now coming out of both eyes harshly. Liz didn't believe what she saw. It was the most emotional thing Hellboy had ever said. He just stood there, not bawling, but just crying very hardly. "HB?" Liz tried to get his attention. He didn't respond. "I... I miss your dad too." She tried to explain. "I bet you do." Hellboy replied, with his voice trembling. He went right back to crying. Liz really didn't know what she should do at this point. She just put her hand on his shoulder. She almost cried herself. She'd never seen Hellboy this way. Not even when he'd nearly been killed by Nuada. She could have cried, and she did, just a little. She then wrapped her arms around him and just hugged him. Hellboy took his right hand of doom and put it around her head, which nearly covered it. What neither one of them knew was that Abe had been behind the door. He put his hand on it and was able to figure out what was going on and he almost felt the same way as Liz. He didn't like the despair Hellboy was going through. In fact, Abe was tempted to do something about it. To help. Back in Hellboy's room, Hellboy was still feeling really sad. Maybe even...depressed. Well, Abe and Liz sure hope not. "Red?" Liz asked. "What?" Hellboy replied. "Broom is dead, but everyone else is still here." Liz continued. "Well, not everyone. One I killed. One got killed by Oopsie Daisy." Hellboy said. "Maybe not Manning, or Myers, but Abe is still over on the other side." Said Liz. "I'm still here." She continued. "I'm still here too, Liz. I still love you." Hellboy added. Liz then gave him another hug, a more amorous one. "Me too." Liz replied.


End file.
